robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Semi-Final 1
Semi-Final 1 of Robot Wars: The Third Wars was the first of two Semi-Finals which determined the Grand Finalists of Robot Wars: The Third Wars. The eight semi-finalists were paired off in Round 1, with the four victors pairing off in Round 2 to determine the two Grand Finalists. The episode featuring Semi-Final 1 was originally broadcast on April 7, 2000 on BBC Two. The broadcast managed to attract 4.59 million viewers, a decrease of 730,000 viewers when compared with the previous episode. According to BARB, this meant it ranked first in the top thirty highest rated BBC 2 broadcasts during 3-9 April, for the second consecutive time. Competing Robots Newcomers ) |image= |weight=78.0kg |dimensions=0.42 x 1.0 x 0.82m |clearance=Variable |power=2 x Electric Motors |weapons=Steel Whip & Wrecking Ball |notes=Cost £400 |from=Brighton |team=Ian Watts, Joe Watts, Waylon Twiston-Davies }} ) |image= |weight=79.6kg |dimensions=0.48 x 1.07 x 0.66m |clearance=0.02m |power=2 Electric Motors |weapons=Clamping Jaws |notes=Build Time - 2 Months |from=Nottinghamshire |team=Phil Botting, Ivar Bundulis }} ) |image= |weight=76.3kg |dimensions=0.52 x 0.84 x 0.76m |clearance=Variable |power=2 x 4 Pole OC Motors |weapons=Lifting Arm with Spike |notes=Cost £1,500 |from=Surrey |team=Nick Adams, Isabelle Adams, Jake Adams }} ) |image= |weight=76.5kg |dimensions=0.61 x 1.24 x 0.73m |clearance=0.60m |power=2 x Drive Motors |weapons=Axe |notes=Build Time: 350 Hours |from=Leeds |team=Peter Benn, Neil Ward, Stephen Benn }} Veterans ) |image= |weight=77.4kg |dimensions=0.38 x 0.92 x 0.72m |clearance=0.07m |power=Electric Motors |weapons=CO2 Powered Flip Up |notes=Cost £250 |from=Ipswich |team=George Francis, Ian Swann, Richard Swann }} ) |image= |weight=67.9kg |dimensions=0.29 x 0.97 x 0.82m |clearance=0.06m |power=3 x 12V 9AH Batteries |weapons=Flipping Arm, Rear Spike |notes=Main Motor from Lawnmower |from=Durham |team=Graham Bone, Alex Mordue }} ) |image= |weight=78.6kg |dimensions=0.37 x 1.14 x 0.77m |clearance=0.03m |power=2 x Wheelchair Motors |weapons=Lift & Ram At The Front |notes=Aluminium Body |from=East Sussex |team=Shane Howard, Brian Fountain }} ) |image= |weight=81.6kg |dimensions=0.38 x 1.52 x 0.71m |clearance=0.20m |power=2 x Electric Motors |weapons=Lifting Spikes |notes=Reigning Champion |from=Gwent |team=Kim Davies, Michael Davies, Simon Rosen }} Round 1 Fire Storm vs Pitbull Phil Botting was unable to attend the Semi-Finals, so Ivan Bundulis was joined by Charlie Binns from Suicidal Tendencies. Meanwhile, Graham and Alex donned Diotoir fur cup pieces, as part of a pact with Team Nemesis. Pitbull darted across the arena, whilst Fire Storm evaded. Pitbull quickly recovered and attacked Fire Storm, clamping the wedge between its jaws and pushing it around the arena. It continued pushing around, but with Fire Storm not immobile and the pit raised, it could not do anything with it. It kept its hold on Fire Storm and continued to drive around, until it drove over an arena spike and was tossed up and down. Bouncing Pitbull did not do anything, so the arena spikes changed the amplitude and frequency of their attacks, jiggling Pitbull until Fire Storm wriggled free. Both Fire Storm and Pitbull sped away from CPZs to escape Sir Killalot and Matilda, before meeting again near the flame pit. Fire Storm rammed Pitbull, but the jaws deflected the wedge into the teeth of Pitbull. Fire Storm attempted once more, and got beneath the clearance of Pitbull, but was unable to drive its wedge beneath. However, Pitbull drove over the same arena spike and, without the weight of Fire Storm to anchor it down, was flipped over. The four house robots closed in, with Dead Metal slicing into Pitbull. Pitbull's jaws clamped onto Dead Metal's pincer, but Sir Killalot stuck his lance in and carried Pitbull over the flame pit, ignoring the cease. Pitbull was roasted and then Sir Killalot spun, but Pitbull's jaws kept hold of Sir Killalot's lance. Sir Killalot instead rested Pitbull on the ground, and Pitbull attacked Sir Killalot, breaking the hydraulic arm. The cease was called again. Winner: Fire Storm Panic Attack vs Thing 2 Neither robot was able to get beneath the other's ground clearance, and the opening clashes only resulted in one of Thing 2's bauble detaching. Panic Attack drove into Matilda's CPZ, but quickly escaped, leading Thing 2 around the arena. Thing 2 slammed Panic Attack into Dead Metal, but Panic Attack's low body meant it evaded Dead Metal's pincers. Panic Attack heaved itself free of the House Robot and led Thing 2 around the arena. Thing 2 caught and pushed Panic Attack, slamming it into a side wall near Matilda's CPZ. Panic Attack reversed away and pushed Thing 2, getting a corner beneath its clearance. However, before Thing 2 could act, the floor spikes bounced Panic Attack, therefore knocking Thing 2 onto its wedged front, where it could not move. The House Robots closed in on Thing 2, and Dead Metal sliced through the tires and lifting spike. Cease was called. Winner: Panic Attack Big Brother vs Mace 2 Big Brother was the quicker off the starting position, but Mace 2 got beneath Big Brother and tried to flip it. Big Brother fell off the arm and darted away, pursued by Mace 2. The two robots came together and locked into a side-by-side deadlock, spinning around in circles. The robots broke apart when Big Brother stopped, and Mace 2 attempted to lift it, but was once again unsuccessful. Big Brother drove into Dead Metal, but managed to escape. Big Brother moved on the offensive, using its rounded wedge shape to get beneath Mace 2 and push it around the arena. Mace 2 escaped and moved on the offensive, but its low clearance caused its arm to jam against the arena floor flipper, and it was forced to reverse. By now, Big Brother had repositioned itself and attacked again, pushing Mace 2 around. Mace 2 escaped and Big Brother darted forward, mistiming its charge and almost crashing into Sgt. Bash. Mace 2 seized the opportunity and pushed Big Brother against the side wall, using the barrier to pin Big Brother in place whilst lifting it onto its end, where it rested against Sgt. Bash. Big Brother did not fall on its back because of the flail, but could not move and was considered immobilised. Dead Metal sliced into Big Brother several times, and cease was called. Winner: Mace 2 Chaos 2 vs Trident Chaos 2 immediately got underneath Trident and attempted to flip it. This first attempt only tossed the rear part of Trident; the wheels remained on the ground. Chaos 2 and Trident then lined up again, and Trident's axe struck the ground uselessly. Before Trident could retract its axe Chaos 2 attacked with more success, throwing Trident up and onto its back. Chaos 2 then flipped Trident onto the flame pit. Trident's axe was still in its launched position, which meant chances of righting itself were hopeless, and the House Robots closed in. Trident was slashed by Dead Metal and axed by Shunt, but did not suffer anywhere near as much damage as in the Heat Final against Dreadnaut. Regardless, it was eliminated and Chaos 2 was put through. Winner: Chaos 2 Round 2 Fire Storm vs Panic Attack Fire Storm pushed Panic Attack into Sgt. Bash's CPZ at the start, and Panic Attack was seized by the House Robot's pincers. Fire Storm lifted Panic Attack, causing Sgt. Bash to release it, but Panic Attack was not flipped and managed to escape the CPZ. Panic Attack reversed over Fire Storm's wedge, dodging the flipper, but scraping the armour plate on the lifting arm, bending it out of place. Panic Attack mistakenly drove into Sgt. Bash, but a distraction from Fire Storm managed to allow Panic Attack to escape. Fire Storm then wedged beneath Panic Attack, but failed to flip it, driving out instead. Panic Attack drove into Shunt's CPZ, but managed to dodge behind the House Robot and get out again. However, as Panic Attack drove out, an arena spike bounced it up onto one side. Fire Storm immediately rushed around and caught enough of Panic Attack on its wedge to push it against the side wall and flip it against it. However, Panic Attack used its srimech to land back on its wheels. Panic Attack then drove into Sir Killalot's CPZ, harassed by Fire Storm. Panic Attack was pushed out by Sir Killalot, and after manoeuvring, reversed Fire Storm into the CPZ. However, it turned side on in the process, and exposed itself to Sir Killalot's attack. After dodging out of Sir Killalot's way, the two briefly ran into Sgt. Bash. Finally, Panic Attack got beneath Fire Storm, but the wedge shape of Fire Storm meant that there was nowhere for Panic Attack's claws to negotiate, and Fire Storm merely slid of the reigning champion's forks. As the timer starting counting down, both robots drove around clumsily, crashing into walls and House Robots. The judges were called on to make a decision, and the reigning champions fell, with Fire Storm taking victory. Winner: Fire Storm Mace 2 vs Chaos 2 Chaos 2 kicked off the grudge match by attacking Mace 2, flipping it forward. However, Mace's flail construct coupled with firing its own flipper prevented Mace 2 from being flipped so easily. The two robots drove around and around, and eventually met head-on. Mace 2's lifting arm was beneath Chaos 2's flipper, so Chaos 2 retreated instead of attacking. Chaos 2 mistimed an attack on Mace 2, allowing Mace 2 to get its arm beneath Chaos 2 and push it around the arena. However, when Mace 2 lifted Chaos 2, the narrow weapon was not in a convenient position to flip it over, and Chaos 2 just fell off the weapon. Chaos 2 then attacked Mace 2 from the rear and flipped, with Mace 2's still-open lifting arm being the only thing saving it from being thrown head over heels onto its back. Finally, Chaos 2 attacked Mace 2 front-on, with more flipper under Mace 2's clearance, and threw Mace 2 fully onto its back. Chaos 2 attempted to flip Mace 2 again, but either Mace was too heavy or Chaos 2 was low on gas, because Chaos 2 nearly toppled itself. Sgt. Bash and Dead Metal came in, but Sir Killalot trumped them both by simply lifting Mace 2 into the air. Killalot placed Mace 2 on the floor flipper and it was hurled back onto its wheels. Mace 2 darted away, but was caught by Dead Metal. Despite everything, Mace 2 lifted Dead Metal into the air, which only allowed the saw to scrape down the back of Mace's body. Winner: Chaos 2 Trivia *Of the six battles in this semi-final, all but one were won by immobilisations by flipping. The one judges' decision in this semi-final went in favour of Fire Storm, who had spent the entire battle trying to do just that. A similar thing would happen in Heat D of Series 5. *This semi-final sustained two rivalries - Chaos 2's defeat of Mace 2 meant that the pair were 1-1, whilst Fire Storm and Panic Attack fought for the first of five times. *Mace 2's defeat of Big Brother meant that Mace 2 progressed beyond the stage it did in Series 2 - the only returning semi-finalist to do so. *Panic Attack was defeated by Fire Storm, making it the only reigning champion to lose at this stage - Chaos 2 lost at the same stage in Series 5, but only after winning two championships. *Chaos 2's battle with Trident is ranked equal ninth in the Shortest Battles in UK Robot Wars. *An editing error in the battle between Chaos 2 and Mace 2 showed Sir Killalot going towards the floor flipper with Mace 2 after facing away from the floor flipper. Category:The Third Wars Category:Episodes to have a short battle Category:Episodes containing the Series Champion